Stride
by Jungyi
Summary: Min sudah lama berpacaran dengan Kyu dan telah bertunangan dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia membatalkan pertunangan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu? Two Shoot Pairing: KyuMin slight ZhouKyu Genre: Romance Rate: T to M Disclaimer : SM Warn : Yaoi Author by Jungyi Collaborate with Baby-ya
1. Chapter 1

**Two Shoot**

**Part: First Step**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin slight ZhouKyu **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: PG 15**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Min sudah lama berpacaran dengan Kyu dan telah bertunangan dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia membatalkan pertunangan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu?**

**Warn : Yaoi**

**Author by Jungyi**

**Collaborate with Baby-ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

"Kyu, aku masuk.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam apartment Kyu, tunanganku. Ruangannya berantakan, seperti biasa. Aku yakin dia sedang tidur sekarang. Mempercepat langkahku, aku membuka pintu kamar tidurnya yang berwarna putih.

"Kyu.."

Aku bingung, kemana dia? Mungkin sudah pergi kerja? Ah, cepat sekali, tumben-tumbenan dia pergi ke kantor secepat ini? Sekarang baru jam 6 pagi kan.

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku, sesuatu yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kerjanya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk buku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Rasa penasaranku mengalahkan semuanya, aku menarik kursi yang ada di depannya dan duduk di depan meja.

Mataku memanas melihat sederetan tulisan yang ada di sampul buku itu. Di sudut buku tertera tahun buku ini dipakai. Tahun yang menjelaskan kehidupan Kyuhyun semasa SMA. Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk melihat isinya, menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

Aku tahu, aku memang baru bagi kehidupan Kyu Hyun. Aku mengenalnya 6 tahun yang lalu, itu pun tidak disengaja. Aku, aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit, menyedihkan.

Halaman pertama aku temui tulisan Kyuhyun yang berjejer rapi disana, memperkenalkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sekarang adalah sekretarisnya. Aku merasa tertipu sekarang, dia menipuku. Dasar brengsek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**With Love, Zhoumin and Kyuhyun..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Kyu, pertunangan kita.. batal..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku merasa sangat buruk. Sangat buruk. Aku memang tak pantas untuknya. Untuknya yang begitu baik. Aku tak baik, aku tak baik merebut kekasih orang lain.

Aku mematung, tak bergerak. Bahkan untuk keluar dari apartment-nya pun aku tak sanggup. Badanku bergetar kuat. Aku terduduk seketika. Jantungku berdetak keras, mengekspresikan kemarahan dan kekecewaanku.

Aku menangisi diriku sendiri, aku tak mampu bicara apapun. Bahkan air mata pun tak keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku melemas setelah menahan kemarahanku. Aku tak dapat merusak apa pun, aku tak sanggup.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Senyum yang terpasang di wajahku sebelum masuk kesini pudar seketika. Berubah menjadi tatapan yang aku sendiri tak bsa mengartikannya. Untuk apa, untuk apa aku mengharapkan tunangan yang mencintai orang lain?

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Aku benar-benar menyedihkan..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari apartment-nya, air mataku jatuh seketika. Membasahi koridor apartment-nya. Suara Hankyung Hyung, Hyung-nya Kyuhyun yang memanggilku pun tak kuhiraukan. Aku menatap kebawah. Tak jarang aku menabrak orang lain, menghasilkan kemarahan dari orang-orang yang aku tabrak.

Hari cerah, berkebalikan dengan suasana hatiku. Aku ingin ia hanya untukku, disampingku, tersenyum padaku. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin, karena Cho Kyu Hyun tidak mencintaiku. Cho Kyu Hyun hanya mencintai Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya untuk Cho Kyu Hyun.

Aku miris, makan cake kesukaanku aku menangis. Menghapus air mataku keras, membuat pipiku memerah karena tergores. Menghela nafas keras, memesan cake entah keberapa kalinya. Menghiraukan tatapan dari sebagian pengunjung, biarkan saja, aku tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Aku membencimu Cho Kyu Hyun..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Dan aku terlalu mencintaimu Cho Kyu Hyun..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S :**** Hola.. ff collaborate pertamaku semoga sukses ya..**

**Karena adegan chap 2-nya rate-M, jadi aku masukkin langsung ke chap M ya..**

**Semoga suka..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Shoot**

**Part: Last Step**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin slight ZhouKyu **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: Implicit NC 17**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Min sudah lama berpacaran dengan Kyu dan telah bertunangan dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia membatalkan pertunangan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyu?**

**Warn : Yaoi**

**Author by Yijung**

**Collaborate with Baby-ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Ya! Zhoumi bodoh! Sekretaris macam apa kau! Bantu aku memasangnya.."

Aku berteriak dari atas. Berdiri di atas meja, bermaksud untuk membetulkan lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Aku bukannya mau-mau saja mengerjakan pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini. Masalahnya adalah orang dari pusat akan melakukan penilaian dan itu semua hanya ada dalam hitungan menit ini. Mendesak, sekali.

"Panggil aku hyung Kui Xian baby, aku lebih tua darimu.."

Aku tak memberikan perhatian apa pun pada perkataannya. Mana mungkin aku mau memanggil hyung pada orang yang seangkatan denganku saat sekolah, enak saja.

"Tapi derajatmu lebih rendah dari pada aku Zhoumi bodoh!"

Aku meliriknya sejenak dari atas tempatku berdiri. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya pelan, tak bermaksud mendekat atau pun membantuku yang kesusahan disini. Emosiku benar-benar naik karena orang yang ada di depanku ini.

"Bantu aku hey! Bantu aku memasangnya! Kenapa kau malah memandangi tubuhku seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku cepat ke belakang. Mendapati dirinya yang tersenyum mesum padaku, dasar menjijikkan. Dari dulu dia selalu menatap lapar tubuhku. Eugh, menyebalkan. Aku menatap marah padanya yang masih tetap tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah.. aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku pernah menjadi kekasihmu.."

Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku memberikan isyarat agar aku turun dari meja. Ia mengambil alih pekerjaanku dan dalam hitungan detik ia menyelesaikanya. Aku mengumpat pelan menyadari ia yang sudah turun dari meja dengan santai senyum meremehkan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tak pernah menyangkanya bodoh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi dering cellphone menginterupsiku. Aku merogoh kantungku cepat mendengar cellphone-ku berdering keras.

"Halo Ming? Aish, hentikan Zhoumi! Gelihhh..."

Umpatan pelan keluar dari mulutku saat merasakan tangan sekretaris bodohku merajalela menggelitiki pinggangku. Ia selalu menggodaku saat aku kesal.

"..."

Aku mendengar suara tunangan tercintaku menyapaku di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar serak. Ada apa? Aku lebih menempelkan cellphone ke telingaku agar aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Min.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ya! Hentikan! Kau membuatku gelihhh bodohhhhhh..."

Tenang disana, tak ada suara apapun. Tak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini. Aish, aku lupa memberi tahunya kalau aku pergi cepat hari ini. Apa Ming marah padaku? Aku harap dia tidak marah, karena kalau ia marah dunia tempatku berpijak runtuh seketika.

"..."

Mataku membulat seketika mendengar penuturan dari bibirnya. Apa? Batal? Dia minta pertunangan kami batal? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah susah payah memperjuangkan cintaku untuknya dan sekarang ia minta batal.

Dan lagi, alasan apa itu? Ia tak mau merebutku dari Zhoumi? Zhoumi? Sekretaris bodohku ini? Aish, jangan bilang kalau ia melihat album itu? Aish.. Shit! Aku lupa menyimpannya lagi tadi. kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Cho!

"Hey Ming! Jelaskan padaku! Ming! Ming!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua karenamu Zhoumi!"

Aku kesal, sangat. Dan pelampiasanku hanya ada pada orang yang ada di depanku ini. Semua adalah salahnya! Tak sepenuhnya salahnya sebenarnya, aish! Aku kalut sekali! Ia bingung, semua tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya.. kenapa selalu aku?"

Ia duduk dengan anggun sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Ia menatapku, meremehkanku, lagi. Aish, benar-benar membuatku tambah kesal. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Gara-gara kau, Ming memutuskan pertunanganku!"

Ia masih tetap bertahan dengan tampang cengo-nya menatapku. Hey, ada apa disini? Apa aku bersalah? Bukan salahku kan, ini salahnya!

"Eeeeh?"

Semua tercatat di wajahnya, dia menolakku. Argghhhhh! Aku frustasi! kenapa seperti ini? Saat aku akan berbahagia kenapa seperti ini!

"Tanggung jawab.."

Aku menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahanku dengan Min seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya, sekarang ia tak mau membantuku lagi, aish!

"Apa?"

Ia menulikan telinganya pada bentakanku. Selalu seperti ini, apa aku yang bersalah? Aish, apa aku harus? Berjuang lagi? Untuk.. mendapatkannya lagi?

"Tanggung jawab kataku.."

Aku menuntutnya, memojokkannya. Seakan semua ini kesalahannya, aku menodongnya. Ia hanya bertahan dengan tampang bodoh dan cara duduk apa itu? Itu yang kau katakan anggun hah?

"Aishhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aish.. kenapa semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini? Ok, aku sadari kesalahan dan kecerobohanku. Aku menggali kuburanku sendiri. Salahkan Zhoumi itu! Argh, kau mulai lagi Cho Kyu Hyun! Jangan mulai menyalahkan orang lain lagi.

Aku akui, aku memang pernah berhubungan dengan Zhou Mi, tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Saat aku masih sekolah, dan sekarang kami sudah mempunyai dunia masing-masing, meskipun errr.. dia masih menatapku agak mesum, dasar maniak seks!

Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pusing! Sungguh! Tenangkan dirimu Cho Kyu Hyun.. ok! Cake! Toko cake!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke toko cake. Bahkan aku lupa memakai mobilku, aish.. kau bodoh Cho Kyu Hyun!

"Annyeonghaseyo.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sekarang aku tak dapat berfikir, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kakiku melangkah terus dan sudah sampai disini. Paksa otakmu berfikir!

"Erhm.. aku ingin cake.."

Aku bingung sendiri dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku. Tentu saja kau harus pesan cake Cho Kyu Hyun! Disini hanya menjual cake!

"Cake jenis apa tuan?"

Pelayan itu dengan santainya padaku. Apa dia tak memahamiku? Ayolah, aku bingung sekali saat ini, jangan membuatku tambah bingung!

"Pink.."

Aku berkata lirih. Otakku benar-benar kosong saat ini. Dan aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini. Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas saat aku mengingat Ming.

"Ne? Ah, baiklah, saya akan bawakan cake yang penuh dengan warna pink.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata melelahkan berjalan dari kantor ke sini. Saat aku kembali ke kantor sendi kakiku terasa hancur. Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali agar lelahku berkurang. Dan bodohnya aku, aku tak minum seteguk air pun. Aku juga belum makan apa-apa dari pagi.

Mataku melirik ke arah kotak cake yang ada di kursi penumpang. Tiba-tiba ide licik melintas dalam kepalaku. Ayo kita pergi.. aku tak sabar ia memakan kue terenak sedunia ini, sangat enak dan 'nikmat'.

'Kau benar-benar pintar Cho Kyu Hyun..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, tidak terkunci?"

Baru saja aku ingin membuka secara paksa apartment-nya, pintunya sudah agak terbuka. Apa sakit hatinya kau seperti ini, sampai kau berubah menjadi ceroboh Min?

Aku meletakkan cake-nya ke atas meja dapur dan menarik kaki-kakiku ke kamarnya. Pasti dia ada disana, fikirku. Bunyi percikan air di dalam kamar mandi menjadi jawaban atas ketiadaannya di kamar. Aku duduk di tepi kasur yang jelas menghadap ke pintu kamar mandi.

Aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri, menatap kamarnya yang berbau akan dirinya. Menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang tinggal dimana-mana, membuatku mabuk seperti biasa.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku saat merasakan tetesan air dingin yang jatuh ke wajahku. Ia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang membengkak. Ah, ia pasti menangis sangat lama.

Tanganku terulur menuju wajahnya. Sebelum tanganku mencapai dirinya, ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar, mengacuhkanku eoh? Ayo kita lihat nanti.

"Keluar.."

Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat datar. Ia tak menoleh padaku, bahkan tak menatap mataku seperti biasa. Ia benar-benar marah ya?

"Min itu hanya masa lalu.."

Aku berusaha mendapatkan pembelaan atas diriku sendiri. Ah, aku benar-benar ceroboh, andai saja aku tak menghancurkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin waktu sendiri.."

Ia tersenyum lirih menleh padaku. Wajahnya terlihat miris walaupun tersenyum. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya, ia tetap mencoba tersenyum? Argh, kau gila!

"Ok, tapi biarkan aku menunggumu di luar.. aku sudah membelikan cake untukmu Ming.."

Bunyi debaman pintu kamarnya dariku menjadi awal dari hari yang berat untukku. Aku tahu, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dan ia selalu luluh dengan cake. Senyum licik terpatri di wajahku saat aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah meja dapur. Ayo cake.. bekerja untukku.

Yang kubutuhkan adalah menunggu. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan PSP yang selalu hadir dalam saku jasku, menyenangkan. Setidaknya sampai aku tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elit sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku tahu, aku sangat egois saat ini. Aku hanya, susah untuk menerima kenyataan yang buruk. Aku sudah memaafkannya, sebelum aku tahu semuanya. Kami mempunyai dunia masing-masing sebelum menjalani hubungan ini kan?

Tapi hal terburuk adalah, ia adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kyu. Tak masalah jika ia adalah orang jauh yang tidak kukenal, tapi.. dia adalah orang terdekat, bertemu setiap hari, bahkan satu ruangan, yang hanya dibatasi satu pintu.

Salahku juga tak pernah bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka, dan Zhoumi gege.. Zhoumi gege itu sendiri! Tak memiliki pasangan.. Auh.. lupakan Lee Sung Min! Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk! Merusak semuanya!

Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Berusaha keraslah Lee Sung Min!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lurus ke atas meja, itu cake-nya kah? Aku membuka penutupnya dan mencobanya sedikit, langsung mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Ada yang aneh disini! Ia mencampurkan sesuatu disini. Hey! Jangan ragukan aku! Aku sudah kenal kue sejak dulu, sudah lama! Bahkan aku bisa membuatnya sendiri.

Dan lagi, pelajaran keluargaku, waspadalah akan semuanya! Aku tak cukup bodoh untuk mengenali sesuatu yang dicampurkan disini. Memang, untuk orang awam rasanya tak akan berbeda dan baunya tidak bercampur. Tapi aku berbeda!

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. Baru saja aku ingin mencoba menerimanya kembali, tapi kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal! Pandanganku nanar ke arahnya yang tertidur di sofa. Aku tersenyum sekilas seperti biasa saat melihatnya tidur, sangat menggemaskan. Tapi tidak!

"Kyu! Bangun!"

Ia terduduk seketika saat melihatku duduk di hadapannya. Ia terkejut, dan seketika tersenyum padaku. Urgh, menjijikkan untuk saat ini. Aku tetap memandanginya kesal, menatap tubuh kurusnya dari atas ke bawah dan seterusnya.

"Hey Ming! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.."

Oh, kau masih mencoba untuk bersikap manis eoh? Menyebalkan! Kau kira aku tak tahu akal licikmu itu! Dasar setan! Kau kira aku akan memohon padamu eoh? Memintamu? Oh tidak! Cukup sudah aku selalu tertipu!

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyuruhmu memakan cake itu sebagai permintaan maafmu Kyu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku masih mencoba untuk tenang atas perkataannya barusan. Oh my, aku lupa sesuatu! Ming adalah orang yang teliti! Sangat! Dan sekarang, aku menggali kuburanku untuk kedua kalinya. Dia pasti sudah tahu.

"Baiklah.."

Sekilas aku melihat senyum kemenangan darinya. Uh begitu menggemaskan! Aku ingin memeluknya sekarang!

Ia memberikanku satu potong cake. Argh! Serasa neraka bagiku! Aku harus menghabiskan makanan manis ini dan lagi sudah kucampur obat perangsang! Argh! Aku ingin mati saja! Aku ingin mati saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perlu bantuan Kyu?"

Senyum kemenangan kembali terkembang di wajahnya. Urgh, obatnya sudah bekerja dalam tubuhku dan aku butuh pelampiasan sekarang! Kakiku terbuka seketika saat merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana.

"Arhhh.."

Kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Badanku memanas, peluh menganak sungai di atas tubuhku. Bahkan kemeja yang hanya selapis kupakai terasa begitu panas. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu secepat itu kalau dalam cake-nya ada obat perangsang. Aku saja tidak sadar.

"Makanya jangan mecoba menipuku, kau sendiri yang susah kan.."

Baiklah aku terima pembalasannya. Kita impas ok! Lee Sung Min! Pantatku kunaikkan sedikit membantunya yang menurunkan celana serta underware yang kupakai. Melirik sebentar, ia berlutut di depanku dan langsung meng-oral 'sesuatu' milikku di bawah sana.

Mulutnya tampak penuh dan suara berisiknya membuatku semakin terangsang. Salahkan obat perangsang itu! Aku tak akan pernah puas hanya denga oral! Aku butuh pelampiasan yang lain. Bahkan air mata menggenang di matanya saat aku menyodok mulutnya.

Ia kesusahan bernafas, aku tahu. Tapi aku butuh pelampiasan! Aku ingin lebih.

"Hmpfh.. hmpfh.."

Tangannya menggapai pahaku dan ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Aku menahan dirinya. Aish, aku tak datang-datang, menyebalkan.

Aku melepas diriku paksa dan membawa dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap ke pangkuanku. Melirik ke arah meja, cake itu masih tersisa sedikit. Sedikit memaksa bagaimana? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Makan Ming.."

Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, merapatkannya. Menolak kue yang kubaluri ke bibirnya. Ah, tak asik ah, dia tak mau makan. Aku meremas penisnya yang masih terbungkus celananya. Ia berteriak karena kaget dan aku segera memasukkan cake itu.

"Telan Ming, kau menutup mulutmu kan?"

Ok, aku terlihat seperti orang jahat disini. Tapi, kalau tak dipaksa ia tak akan mau. Aku menatapnya seram, mau tak mau ia harus menelan cake itu. Aku bahagia, sebentar lagi kau akan memohon Ming, tunggu saja.

Badannya mulai bergetar , ah obatnya sudah bereaksi ya. Baru saja aku ingin membuka mulutku, ia sudah menyambarnya terlebih dahulu. Membawaku ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Pakaiannya masih lengkap dan aku membiarkannya. Aku ingin melihatnya membuka pakaiannya sendiri nanti.

"Kyu.."

Suaranya terdengar lamban, ah dia sudah diliputi nafsu ya?

"Lepas pakaianmu dulu Ming.."

Gotcha! Menyenangkan! Ia dengan pasrahnya, dengan tubuh bergetarnya karena nikmat dan obat perangsang yang semakin lama semakin bereaksi. Ia tergesa, bahkan tangannya ikut gemetaran. Aku tersenyum menyaksikannya.

"Urmhhhh..."

Aku kaget, ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat aku masuk dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak berteriak seperti biasa. Oough, sepertinya obat itu begitu berpengaruh ya, bagaimana kalau kita coba lain kali Ming?

"Ahhhh.. Hahhh.. Hahhhhhh.."

Nafasnya menerpa wajahku, nafas beratnya berhembus di leherku. Ia melepaskan kemejaku dengan cepat dan membuatnya tergeletak di bawah sana. Ia bergerak dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang dipenuhi nafsu. Ia begitu menggairahkan.

"Armhhh... Erhm... Kyuuuuu..."

Ia meremas lenganku, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang terus melandanya. Tanganku terulur ke pinggang dan tengkuknya untuk membawanya lebih dekat. Aku mengontrol tubuhnya yang bergerak terlalu cepat bagiku. Hey, hari esok masih ada kan?

"Kyuuuuuuhhhhhhh bantu akhuuuuuuu uhhhhh..."

Tangannya meremas helaian rambutku yang mulai memanjang. Air liur jatuh membasahi dadanya dan dadaku. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa menggesek perutku, membuatku ikut hanyut dalam permainannya.

"Hah.. hah.. kenapa tak keluar aghhh.."

Ia frustasi menanggapi dirinya yang tak keluar. Aku tak menyentuhnya sedikit pun dari tadi, hanya ia yang bermain. Aku menatap mata sayunya yang memandangku balik. Ia membawaku turun ke bawah. Kakiku tertekuk di atasnya.

Dadaku menempel pada punggungnya yang menungging di bawahku. Aku masih mencerna apa yang ada di sini, tiba-tiba efek obat itu menghilang dari tubuhku. Ah, aku bisa tahan melawan obat itu rupanya.

"Bergerak Kyu.."

Nafasnya mulai tercekat kembali saat aku bergerak dengan cepat. Suaranya kembali menggema dan terlalu berisik. Pasti akan menghancurkan konsentrasiku main PSP kalau terus-terus seperti ini. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam angin sampai buku-buku kukunya memutih.

"Arghhhh... hahhhhhhh..."

Tanganku mendekat unutk menggenggam jari-jari indahnya, menyampaikan rasa bahwa aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghembuskan nafasku di tengkuknya. Ia mengerang kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, dan aku akan memuaskanmu Ming.."

Aku bergerak pelan dalam tubuhnya, mendatangkan desahan halus yang begitu merdu dalam pendengaranku. Kepalanya bergerak kebelakang dan bibirnya mencapai daguku, mengecupnya kecil, membuatku mengeluh karenanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu dan puaskan aku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Cha, semoga g' kecewa ma yang ini, hehe XD**

**Baca karya-ku yang lain ya..**

**Kalau yang mau tanya-tanya? Liat profil ajha, disitu ada CP-nya,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang udah review, thank you, very-very KAMSA~~~! Kalo' sempet aku PM ya, dan yang pake' anonymous, aku usahain bales di chapter berikutnya... Gamsahamnida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
